


Mile High Club

by ybzib



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybzib/pseuds/ybzib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was worried about meeting his boyfriends parents, Jerry decided to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or any of the connected characters.  
> Alex is my OC.
> 
> This is just me practicing my writing! All constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Scene: Jerry and Alex, on the plane, heading towards the White House.

Scene: Jerry and Alex, on the plane, heading towards the White House.

Chin resting on denim clad knees, Alex gazed out the window. Green eyes were dull with thought and white teeth flashed from each nibble on his plump bottom lip.

He looked away from the clouds and glanced at the sleeping figure beside him. Fingers twitched to reach out and seek comfort but Alex resisted the urge. Quickly, he checked out the alert figure cut in a black suit. He held back a sigh. He really just wanted to touch his boyfriend.

Alex shifted into another position, feet on the ground and elbow propped on the arm rest, and let his chin rest of his chest. Closing his eyes, he did his best to drift off to sleep, but anxious thoughts ran rampant through his head.

Warmth squeezed his upper thigh. Alex jumped, barely holding back a yelp, and froze before feeling a small smile grace his face when he realized it was Jerry. Comforting him?

He opened his eyes and met mischief chocolate orbs framed by dark hair. Alex’s smile dimmed slightly and his face donned an air of suspicion. Jerry’s hand squeezed firmly again before settling on gently cupping Alex’s thigh, his thumb stroking in a soothing pattern.

Alex shot Jerry a warning look when the same hand started inching higher. ‘Stop,’ he mouthed, not making any other motions indicating that he wanted warm hand to go away. Jerry just smirked and looked away, his body lax and casual. His hand squeezed Alex’s inner thigh. Alex’s open wider in response, flushing from his involuntary action and Jerry’s casual perverted sense of PDA. His breathed hitched when Jerry lightly cupped his crotch and he shuddered when the same hand squeezed. 

Doing his best at ignoring the hand kneading at his arousal, Alex eyes fluttered open and blinked at his boyfriend, hips squirming and bucking into the warm pressure. Jerry grinned at silently panting boyfriend and motioned towards his own bulge with his unoccupied hand.

Alex gulped, tilting his head towards the Suit Man, and raised an eyebrow. Jerry waved dismissive hand before flicking dark eyes from Alex’s lips to his unattended bulge. Gaping back, Alex hesitated, hips till rocking into the hand and warmth coiling in his stomach. He raised the arm rest, shifted lower so he was upper body was bent over Jerry’s groin. Forearm balanced on Jerry’s thigh, he unzipped, wincing at the noise, and released a muffled whimper when he realized that Jerry wasn’t wearing underwear. He shivered when Jerry hand combed through his dark curls, nails pressing against his scalp, and pressed Alex’s head down, urging him. Taking the hint, Alex’s fingers met heated flesh and carefully pulled Jerry’s cock out.

He loved giving head, could come from it, have come from it which Jerry knew. Jerry also knew it was one of the best ways for keeping Alex quiet. Shivering harder, he stroked the length into full hardness before licking a throbbing vein on the underside. Kissing and sucking up and down Jerry’s shaft, he waited until Jerry fingers harshly pulled in his hair before sucking on the purpled head, bobbing deeper with each pass until it hit the back of his throat then he pulled back and repeated his action, until Jerry’s hips twitched up with each movement.

Alex moaned softly, the sound muffled around Jerry’s thrusting shaft. As he continued humming around the arousal in his mouth, Jerry’s hand didn’t stop its kneading, fingers slipped into his boxers and focused on thumb strokes on Alex’s dripping head.

Mind focused on sparks of pleasure coursing through his body, Alex’s orgasm took him by surprise, his gasps and moaning set off Jerry and the taste of Jerry heightened his dwindling pleasure, elongating his own ecstasy.

After swallowing the salty tasting essence and thoroughly licking Jerry clean, Alex turned over and rested his head on Jerry’s lap, an expression of content resting on his face. Eyes still closed, he licked the fingers that slipped into his mouth, cleaning off his own essence and nipping at them when he was done, and he just enjoyed their afterglow with Jerry’s hand combing through his curls.

Feeling a kiss pressed against his forehead, Alex smiled before opening his eyes, nuzzling his head against Jerry’s stomach. He tensed, finally remembering the Suit Man and knowing that he wasn’t quiet when giving head, he frantically looked up at Jerry and glared when he spotted the satisfied glint in on his face, eyes.

Jerry shrugged. A smile still stretching across his lips, radiating satiation and calm, while still petting up and down Alex’s stomach.

“Don’t worry, they won’t tell,” Jerry reassured, petting motions slowing down, lingering with slower strokes, before leaning down to press a kiss near Alex’s mouth.

Tanned fingers grabbed Jerry’s neck before he could fully rise and tugged him closer so Alex could press their lips into a proper kiss. Tongues caressed and danced before retreating into their respective warms caverns. 

Lingering for a final peck, Alex pulled away and whispered. “They better not. I don’t do free shows for anyone.” Hints of laughter peppered in his voice.

Jerry snickered, nodding with a soft smirk.


End file.
